Redman (Ike! Prisman)
Redman was an alien from the Planet Red and self-procliamed fighter of peace. He appeared in the Secret of the Crimson Killer stroy arc of Ike! Prisman. History Pre-Series Redman's planet was invaded by an army of kaiju back when Alien Gross were taking over the universe. He was one of the few survivors during the invasion, witnessing his friends and family being killed by kaiju. In great rage, he managed to single handedly drive the Go-Nes out. He then vowed to destroy all kaijus that threaten other planets. Ike! Prisman He first appeared in Arizona where he helped Prisman fight Graygas after the kaiju pushed the Ultra to the ground. He announced his presence with his signature battle cry before piercing Graygas' eye with a Red Arrow. He grew giant to match the beast's size. After punching and throwing Graygas, Redman was knocked over by his flames. Prisman helped hold the monster back as Redman recovered. Turning into Orange Mode proved to be ineffective against the flame kaiju. However, Redman's brute force temporarily weakened the kaiju, who dug underground to escape. Prisman asked if they should let him go, but Redman disagreed, saying it was too dangerous to leave him alive. Using his brute force again, Redman pulled out the kaiju. Prisman turned into Red Mode, but not before Graygas slashed both of them down. Graygas burrowed into the ground. Prisman turned into Yellow Mode to dig through the ground. After a long underground chase, they reached Shinjuku, Japan. The kaiju used his powers to destroy everything and the heroes seemed unable to stop him. Prisman's timer blinked. Graygas used the Graygas Jump, but Redman stabbed him as he descended. Prisman used Red Mode again, and after Redman pierced the monster with a Red Arrow, he was finished off with a Red Punch from Prisman. Redman and Prisman fought against Big Liger, and the kaiju he summoned, Razrusheniyesaurus and Sadola. Redman again assisted Prisman in destroying Sphinga, who had been sent by Alien Mid for invasion. After Sphinga was annihilated, Redman killed an escaping Alien Mid in cold blood. Prisman and his allies were dragged into a problem involving returning the Minigoras back to their parents due to Redman's imminent return. Profile Stats *'Height': 1.8 m ~ 42 m *'Weight': 90kg ~ 30,000 t *'Origin': Red Nebula, Planet Red *'Age': 22 years old in human age *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Traveling Speed': 900 km/h *'Time Limit': Because Redman uses sunlight as his energy source, he has no time limit. However, during the night and when raining he can only fight with half his strength. He can only fight for 30 minutes during noon. No time limit was ever shown in his series since most of his battles start and end within just a few minutes, and every battle was recorded with the sun out. Body Features *'Body Armor': Redman's body is 20 times stronger than steel. This allows him to survive in the vaccum of space and withstand 300,000 degrees Celcius of heat. * : Redman's antanae-like ears can hear sounds from 300㎞ away. *'Beam Lamp': Redman has a Beam Lamp on his belt which seems only to be used to fire the Slice Cutter. Weapons * : Redman can create a combat knife which he can fling at the enemy or use it to slash enemies. The results vary from explosion to impalement. It seems to vary in strength, sometimes it can be blocked by the monsters' bare hands but a single explosion from it can kill five monsters at once. ** : Exlplosive bullets fired from the tip of the Red Knife. * : Redman has a spear similar to Ultraman Jack's Ultra Cross which is usually stored in small size, but can be enlarged at will and used to stab enemies. Techniques * : A standard punch attack. * : A powerful flying kick. * : He lifts up and throws his opponent onto the ground or off a cliff. * : A chop upon the opponent's head. * : He simply jumps into the air. * : A cutter which is fired from the Beam Lamp on the centre of his belt. * : Redman can shoot a white beam at his opponents. * : Redman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own. * : A 60,000°C fireball launched from his hand. * : A beam fired from the Beam Lamp on his head. *'Flight': Like many heroes, Redman can fly at Mach 5. *'Teleportation': Redman can teleport to confuse his opponents. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Kaiju Category:Anti-Hero Category:Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes